


Purpose

by rinwins



Series: The First Annual Republic City Surprise Blowjob Week [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra is delayed multiple times in the course of her Mission, and Tahno is Tahno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series was inspired by [this post](http://textsfromrepubliccity.tumblr.com/post/23602243485/218-its-surprise-blowjob-week-you-should-be) from Texts From Republic City. It is complete crack (and has been rendered utterly AU by canon).

Apparently being the Avatar doesn’t hurt your chances with the fellows. Or the ladies. Korra is making all _sorts_ of interesting discoveries this week. 

So far, apart from her three friends, she’s been surprised by that one White Lotus guard who she’s always thought was kind of hot, a metalbending policeman, the Rabbaroos’ firebender, two particularly daring fans (at the same time, which was _interesting_ ), and an attractive waitress at Harook’s. And that’s just today. She’s glad she left Air Temple Island early in the morning, because at this rate it’s going to be sunset by the time she gets anything done.

“That was _great_ ,” she tells the waitress- Liu, she reminds herself, her name is Liu, _do not_ forget her name- once she’s recovered enough to speak. “But actually I came in here looking for somebody.”

“Oh?” Liu gives her a knowing grin, as she lets them both out of the storage closet where they’ve been… occupied. “Who?”

Korra sighs. This is going to be all over the city, she knows it, but she can’t find anyone if she doesn’t _ask_. “I’m looking for Tahno,” she says. “Avatar stuff,” she adds quickly. Technically not a lie. She does want to update him on the Amon situation. He deserves to know.

Liu smirks at her anyway. “Ooh, he hasn’t been in here today. But you’re in luck. I can tell you where he’s staying.”

“Ooh,” Korra says back, “how did _you_ find out?”

Liu sticks her tongue out. “The Willow Building on Fortune Street, fifth floor,” she says. “Go on, if you’re not ordering anything you’re loitering and I’m supposed to throw you out.”

“Thanks, Liu,” Korra calls as she pelts out the door, “I owe you one!”

Fortune Street is toward the bay, in an upscale area run slightly to seed. Sure enough, the sun is starting to sink in the sky by the time she reaches the door of the Willow Building- it reflects red off of glass paneling that isn’t quite as clean as it ought to be.

There are only two doors on the fifth floor, and one of them doesn’t have a nameplate. Korra knocks on the other one.

It’s several moments before Tahno yanks the door open. “What do _you_ want- oh,” he says, seeing who’s on the other side of it, “hey, Korra. What brings you here?”

“Surprise,” she says, leaning on the doorframe.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Really? I would have figured you still didn’t like me too much.”

Korra shrugs. “Well, that’s the point of this week, right? To-” what had Tenzin said? “-defuse tension, or something. So. Surprise.”

“This had better not be some kind of- of sympathy thing,” Tahno says, suspicious.

Korra looks at him. His hair is back in its usual wavy style, and his clothes are better organized than they were in the police station, but he still has dark circles under his eyes and his voice still sounds a little dead. “So what if it is?” she says. “Since when is sympathy a _bad_ thing?”

“I don’t need your _pity_ , Avatar,” he snaps. “I have my former fans for that.”

“All right, you know what, forget it.” Korra turns around and moves back toward the stairs.

“Korra, wait.”

She turns back. “Yeah?”

“You’d better come inside,” he says. “It’s stupid to stand out in the stairwell.”

She closes the door behind her. He paces. She waits.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he says, finally. It’s the most _defiant_ apology she’s ever heard, and she’s heard _herself_ apologize. “It’s hard, okay?”

“I know,” says Korra. “I’m trying to help. _Not_ out of pity,” she adds. “Because I’m the Avatar and it’s what I do. So how can I help _you_?”

Tahno looks straight at her. There’s a spark of his old attitude in his eyes.

“Surprise me,” he says.

She does.


End file.
